


三人行

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Breakup Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 系统持有者邵虞本来只是想要完成任务，谁想到最后做了“夹心饼干”。
Relationships: 邵虞&俞辰, 邵虞&司浩潇
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3p慎入  
> 前期ex很渣，火葬场情节少  
> 现任大狗狗

清晨的光缓缓照进窗户，邵虞从睡梦中醒来。阳光照得他暖乎乎的，可他刚想舒服地伸个懒腰的时候，却忍不住“嘶”了一声，浑身上下这种被卡车碾过的感觉让他打了个激灵，也一下子想起来昨天到底发生了什么。

[统统，原来昨天那个不是个春梦啊……]邵虞讪讪地问着系统，却得到了系统的一声嘲讽。

[呵呵，你还知道啊。]

邵虞有些心虚，他自然想起来自己做了什么。昨天是他和司浩潇分手的第一天，也是他来到这个世界的第三个月整。

是的，这是个小世界，邵虞则是在各个小世界中穿梭的任务者，和他一同穿梭的是那个臭屁的系统，他们的任务就是攻略各个世界中的主角。

司浩潇便是这个世界的主角之一，这一局邵虞的“手气”比较好，抽中了双主角世界，但他的运气却不是很好，才刚刚成为人家的男朋友不到三个月，便被司浩潇“无情”地甩掉了，理由是说自己的外型不符合他的期待。

邵虞内心也十分无奈，怎么了，是他的奶奶灰头和耳朵上三个闪亮的耳钉不好看嘛！他觉得自己这个造型贼拉风，每回上街可都有人偷偷看他呢！

其实他这幅样子也不仅仅是自己喜欢的原因，还因为这个狗系统！若不是这个狗系统要求不能ooc，否则任务失败，不然邵虞当然是怎么好完成任务怎么来嘛！现在可倒好，自己夹在中间，像个夹心饼干一样。

说到夹心饼干，邵虞摸摸自己的肚子，觉得有些饿了。他这副身体不是很好，胎里就带着胃疾，若不是他家里还算有钱，饮食也很讲究，邵虞的胃才稍微养好了些。

但也仅仅是这样了，他这胃可是娇贵得很，饿着撑着，都要难受好一会儿，更别提他胃口还十分挑剔，稍微刺激一点或者陌生一点的食物也能让他疼个死去活来。

这不，“运动”了一夜，早就把邵虞肚里的那点食物给消耗了个精光，他也顾不得自己这个濒临失败的任务了，赶紧穿好衣服，悄悄溜回了家。

走之前，邵虞有些可惜地看了一眼床上睡相很好的男人，再次为自己三个月便告吹的“初恋”悲伤了一会儿，便头也不回的走了。开什么玩笑，人是铁，饭是钢，没有力气他也没办法完成任务嘛！

[哼，你倒是心大，昨天晚上喝醉了非要拉着人家来分手炮就算了，现在走得这么干脆。]系统在邵虞的脑海里吐槽着。[对了，你这分手了，任务是不是就失败了？直接去下个世界吗？]

[害，你个人工智能懂什么，我这叫以退为进，以守为攻好不好！再说，这个世界两个主角呢，我换一个攻略不好嘛！]邵虞据理力争，誓要捍卫自己身为A级任务者的尊严。

系统其实也只是提醒，并不会过分干涉任务者的想法，知道任务者并没有准备放弃 ，便歇了声息。

回到家，邵虞好不意外地发现，家里并没有一个人。他这家虽然有钱，但父母却是商业联姻，并没有什么感情，对于自己这个儿子自然也没有过多的疼爱，平时在家的时间更是有限。不过邵虞也乐得自在，他便吃着保姆做好的饭，一边想着怎么攻略两个主角。

司浩潇么，短时间内他的形象应该不会有很大变化，所以ooc是不可能ooc的，邵虞觉得这条线可以暂且放一放。倒是另外一个主角那边，邵虞觉得自己或许可以拼一拼。而且俞辰和自己从小一起长大，竹马竹马的，攻略起来应该比较容易。

愉快地敲定了新的攻略方向，邵虞心情大好，吃嘛嘛香。饭后，他打开手机，便看到了俞辰跟自己发的消息。这人和自己朋友圈相似，自然已经得知了自己和司浩潇分手的消息，正在微信上找自己问着情况。

“嗡嗡嗡嗡……”

邵虞看着微信上的信息，有些头疼。来这里三个月了，他单单知道俞辰和自己关系很好，但却不知道两人竟已经好到了这种地步。见自己老是不回消息，俞辰竟然马上就要来自己家里找他。

邵虞看了看表，发现距离俞辰和自己说要来他家的时间已经过去了半个小时，就两家的距离而言，他应该已经快要到了。他是谁，他可是身经百战的任务者，坚决不能怂！

邵虞在心里给自己加油打气，可又觉得不慎保险，便敲了敲系统，想在商城里兑换一些“保命”的东西。

[呵，男人。]狗系统照样对他冷嘲热讽一番之后，却还是为他开启了系统商城。邵虞看了看自己后面好多零的积分，感到一阵踏实。

[以假乱真？一发入魂？假戏真做？这些都是什么奇怪的属性，我不过是几天没进来，怎么多了这么多奇奇怪怪的东西？]邵虞嘀咕道。

[呵，以假乱真和一发入魂是本系统更新之后最新上架的，经过许多任务者检测，目前没有差评。建议宿主保底呢。]系统用没有波动的声音说着些推销的话，邵虞本来还有些犹豫，但看到这两个所需要的积分不多，便本着属性多不压身的原则，大手一挥就买了下来。

邵虞还在商城里购买了最新的“楚楚可怜”“目光动人”等基础属性，将自己原本的属性包给替换了下来。考虑到自己刚刚失恋，又给自己购买了“神情恍惚”“面色苍白”等属性，也一一佩戴上了。

所以等俞辰来到邵虞的家里，见到的便是这样的一幅画面：面前的人身形瘦削，面色苍白，眼底是掩盖不住的疲惫，他摇摇晃晃地给自己打开了门，又微晃着身体带自己来到客厅。俞辰总觉得，这人好像下一秒就要晕倒一样。

看着眼前毫无精神的邵虞，俞辰忽然一阵心疼。他自然是知道这人有多么骄傲的，能让一个如此骄傲的人露出这种神色，想必是心里难受到了极致。他暗道自己这一趟真是来对了。邵虞身边现在正是缺一个陪伴的人，俞辰觉得自己可以很好地承担这个任务。

[系统，给我开启胃痛三级模式。]邵虞指挥着系统，准备好开始他的表演了。

“阿辰，你先坐吧。我……我刚刚才起床，这里也没有什么东西可以招待你，我……”邵虞微微颦眉，看上去好像对于自己招待不周感到十分愧疚。

俞辰本来就是为了安慰他的，又怎么会和邵虞计较这点事情：“没事没事，小鱼你和我谁跟谁啊？咱们这么多年交情，哪里还用得着这么客气。”

接着，好像为了转移邵虞的注意力一样，俞辰和他尬聊了半天，最后连他四叔的女儿早恋这点事情都给说了出来。说完，俞辰好像也感觉不太合适，便不好意思地冲邵虞笑了笑。

邵虞刚才倒是一开始还认真听着俞辰的话，偶尔“嗯”“哦”等附和一下，但他很快便没有心情再开口了。系统出品必属精品，胃痛三级来得很快，邵虞的心神便被不时传来抽痛的胃部给牵去了。

“嘶……”

邵虞忍不住痛呼出身。绕是他自己对于这种疼痛早就习以为常，但却还是用手捂住了胃部，眉头也皱着，好似在忍耐着极大的痛苦。

俞辰也是在看到邵虞的表现，才想起来这人或许还没用过早饭，他懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，说：“小鱼你还没吃过东西吧，我去给你弄点吃的，你等我一会儿。”

俞辰自己当然是不会做饭的，但保姆不在，他觉得叫外卖也不干净，便让人将自己家的厨子给送了过来。这一来便是两个小时，尽管邵虞之前吃过东西，现在也差不多饿了。

在等待吃厨师做饭的时间里，邵虞享受到了俞辰无微不至的照顾。他看着俞辰忙前忙后地为自己弄来暖宝宝，还给自己的腰部垫上了垫子，最后还生怕暖宝宝不暖和了，拿手来给邵虞捂着胃部。

对于俞辰，邵虞多少知道一些这人的心思。这人在自己和前男友在一起之前，便一直围着自己打转，知道自己谈了恋爱后，虽然保持了些距离，但却还维持着很好的朋友关系，现在一听说自己分手了，便马上想着来关心自己。

邵虞想着，俞辰大概是真的喜欢他吧。在自己没有谈恋爱的心思时，愿意和他保持爱情未满友情之上的关系，在自己和别人谈的时候，又十分绅士，愿意默默守护自己，分手之后，又跑过来照顾自己。

事实证明，邵虞想得没错。俞辰和邵虞从小一起长大，两人的情谊早就非比寻常，俞辰动了心思也是十分正常的事情。而且这人奉行俞家家训，一定要让自己喜欢的人得到真正的幸福，所以不论是邵虞是不是自己的爱人，俞辰都会一直对他好。

更何况邵虞现在和他那个男朋友分手了，俞辰在心疼邵虞之余，也暗自窃喜，谁不希望自己的感情能得到回应呢？但俞辰并没有把这种窃喜写在脸上，他知道，当务之急是帮着邵虞从上一段恋情里走出来。

邵虞可不知道他的这些想法，不过若是知道了，也会大力支持。俞辰和司浩潇本就是他这个世界的攻略对象，现在司浩潇那条线暂时断了，他自然要大力攻略俞辰这条线。

于是，在接下来的一个月中，邵虞完美地展示了一个沉浸在失恋的悲伤情绪中的病弱美人形象，也成功地进一步抓住了俞辰的心。在他和司浩潇分手一个月纪念日那天，俞辰向他表白了。被他的真诚和这些年的守护打动的邵虞自然接受了俞辰，当天晚上，两人就“情不自禁”地完成了“爱的升华”。

邵虞对于自己在俞辰线上的成功十分得意，但他也不敢掉以轻心。通过这些天的昂相处，邵虞已然摸到了俞辰的“命门”，牢牢把握住了俞辰的心。

他不止一次地发现，俞辰对于虚弱的自己毫无抵抗力，每次他胃疼或是呕吐的时候，俞辰都会格外关心自己。所以这一个多月，邵虞每隔几天就会麻烦系统一次，让他帮忙打开胃痛或是呕吐模式，每次等级不等，借此来进一步把握俞辰。

当然，邵虞在俞辰这条线上花费时间较多的结果就是他有些忽略他的前男友了，这一个多月，他没有和司浩潇联系过一次，两人的朋友圈不同，自然也无法从旁人那里得到任何有关彼此的消息，所以那天邵虞见到司浩潇的时候，还有些惊讶。

  



	2. 2

“哟，浩潇。”酒吧里，邵虞有些惊讶地看到司浩潇的身影，他挑了挑眉毛，和一旁的朋友打了声招呼，就朝着那人走去。

按说司浩潇、邵虞、俞辰三人原本就是易圈里的人，而且在易市这个地方，要是说能一个月见不到面都是几率很小的事情，所以邵虞单方面认为，上个月一定是司浩潇躲着自己，这才让几人一个月后才见上面。

而邵虞的猜测也并没有错，司浩潇就是在躲着他。见到邵虞，司浩潇明显皱了皱眉。“俞辰呢？”他知道邵虞已经和俞辰在一起了，但现在邵虞却孤身一人出现在酒吧里，而且，司浩潇有些厌恶地看了一眼和邵虞待在一起的“朋友”，有些不理解俞辰为什么会放任邵虞来这里。

“你问阿辰做什么？他一会儿就来接我。”周围逐渐响起嘈杂的音乐声，邵虞听不太清司浩潇的声音。一旁的朋友也来喊自己进包间了，于是邵虞向司浩潇吼着问他去不去。

果不其然，司浩潇皱了皱眉头，拒绝了。他原本来就不是为了寻欢作乐，自然没有答应的道理。

“行吧。”邵虞耸了耸肩，无所谓地朝司浩潇摆了摆手，便和朋友们一起走了。

司浩潇看着他这幅无所谓的样子，突然心里感觉到一丝不平衡。和邵虞在一起之前，他不过见过此人两三次，但邵虞却好像找到了什么宝贝一样，三天两头地往自己这里跑，得了什么好东西都拿过来给自己分享。在一起之后，邵虞也从来没有停止过和自己示爱，司浩潇得意洋洋地想着，甚至分手的时候还拉着自己做分手炮。但是现在，“哼！”。司浩潇有些恨恨地看着邵虞的背影，不知道什么时候攥紧了拳头，现在邵虞倒像是个没事儿人一样。

虽然追人追了一个月多，但邵虞毕竟不是司浩潇肚子里的蛔虫，他并不知道司浩潇的想法。不过，就是知道了，邵虞恐怕也会觉得自己冤枉地很，明明是司浩潇甩了他好不好，难道自己还要一棵树上吊死不成！

说到自己新吊上的这棵“树”，也就是俞辰，邵虞可是满意地很。这人对自己百依百顺不说，他可从来不会阻止自己和朋友们聚会，而且在生活上也能把自己照顾得很好，两人才在一起一个多月，但邵虞明显能感觉到自己的生活质量提高了。

“喝酒吗？”一旁的查夏问道，那人用手指了一指邵虞，“邵哥，你家那位让你喝酒了？”他和邵虞朋友多年，自然对于他前任的各种“管制”十分清楚，莫说喝酒了，平时就连面也见不了两次。

说到俞辰，邵虞心情很好，他爽快地一挥手，道：“喝！我家俞辰可不管这个，今天这顿我请了！正好庆祝我逃离前任的‘魔掌’！”

众人一听邵虞请客，自然都十分高兴，你一句我一句，将俞辰夸上了天。邵虞听着高兴，好像他们在夸自己一样。

“哼！”而这时，正在门外的司浩潇听到了邵虞的话，原本准备推门的手放下了。他告诉自己，他只是顺路过来看看，谁叫邵虞刚才把包间号告诉自己了，现在这人没事，自己也该走了。

但心里想的是一回事，司浩潇却觉得自己委屈得很。什么时候自己成了邵虞那个“不堪的”前任了，凭什么他俞辰就能这么快得到邵虞朋友圈所有人的认可。只是他却忽视了一个很重要的问题，这一切都是他一手造成的啊。

“喝喝喝！今夜不醉不归！”

还在包间里的邵虞并不知道司浩潇来过又离开的事情，他和好不容易再次聚在一起的朋友们喝了个昏天黑地。等干完三瓶啤酒一瓶红酒之后，邵虞这才找回了一些昔日的公子哥儿的感觉。

“我……嗝儿……我给你讲……”查夏也喝高了，揽着邵虞的肩膀说个不停。“司……浩潇……他……他就不是个好东西！邵邵你和他……分了……分了好！”

“对！他……他就不是个好东西！”邵虞也喝得上了头，终于吐露了他内心的想法。“你们不知道……他……他这个人……有多难伺候！哈哈哈……还好……还好我们分手了！”

查夏一听他这么说，摇摇晃晃地点着头：“就是！你不知道……我们……我们足足两个……多月……没看见你！都是因为他！”其他几个朋友也纷纷附和，可不是，自从邵虞追司浩潇，再到把人追上手，他们这帮哥们可是被晾在一边足足两个多月！不过现在邵虞跟了俞辰，他们开心了不少，以后就能多聚聚了。

查夏顿了顿，又叽里咕噜地朝着邵虞倒了一帮苦水。什么司浩潇看自己不顺眼，让他哥把自己松进公司里干活啦，什么自己之前看上的小姑娘也因为司浩潇的原因和自己拜拜啦之类的。

“不说……不说司……司臭屁了！咱们喝！”邵虞一激动，竟然把自己私下里给司浩潇起的外号都说了出来。不过包间里的人也都喝醉了，没人在意邵虞到底说了什么。

几人又开了几瓶红酒，邵虞兴致一来，也不知道自己到底喝了多少，也不知道自己怎么回去的，不过等他悠悠醒来，入眼的便是俞辰担忧的脸。


	3. 3

“小鱼。”

明明俞辰只说了两个字，但邵虞却感觉到自己的良心受到了大大的谴责。再加上现在俞辰的表情，竟然让向来我行我素的邵虞有种昨天自己真的做错了什么一样。

“我不就是又喝了点酒嘛……”邵虞小声嘟囔着，期间他悄悄瞥了一眼俞辰，在俞辰的目光中声音越来越小，“真的只有一点点……”到最后邵虞干脆转过头去，用被子捂上了自己的脑袋。

“真的只有一点吗？”俞辰无奈的声音里夹杂着一点点隐忍的笑意。“我昨天把你抱到床上的时候，你可是连动弹都动弹不了了呢，小骗子。”这一下俞辰是真的轻声笑了出来。被子里面的邵虞感觉自己有被羞辱到，他恨恨地挪了挪位置，把自己埋得更深了。

见到邵虞的动作，俞辰心下起了挑逗的心思，他跪到一旁，贴着被子道：“难道小鱼忘了，是谁昨天晚上给你脱的衣服，给你擦的脸蛋儿呀？”邵虞最听不得俞辰的声音，尤其是他趴在自己耳边的那种沙哑的低声，他感觉到红霞立刻就窜到了自己的脸上。而更过分的是，俞辰见自己没有反应，竟然轻轻趴到了他身上的被子上。

“好了好了，臭俞辰，我以后再也不喝这么多了好吧！”邵虞“嗖”一声从被子下面钻了出来，面对俞辰毫不意外的眼神，他气鼓鼓的堵了嘟嘴，不情愿地说着。

“不喝这么多了？嗯？”俞辰挑了挑眉毛，在邵虞完全没有防备的情况下，凑到了他身边，将他抵在床上。一边描摹着邵虞的轮廓，一边道：“我嘛……我可是一点也不介意小鱼喝醉的样子呢？”邵虞自然知道他在指昨天帮自己脱衣服的事情，虽然两人早就“坦诚相见”过了，但乍一被提起，邵虞还是忍不住炸了。“啊啊啊我不喝了就是了！哼哼……”

俞辰一见邵虞气鼓鼓的样子，一方面觉得这人真的很可爱，一方面也知道自己应该停下了，点到即止这点道理他还是懂的，毕竟，万一把人“炸”走了，他可是就没有鱼吃了。“也不是不可以喝酒……”在邵虞期待的目光中，俞辰道：“下次喝酒的时候别再喝这么多了，你们再聚会的时候也可以喊着我去。”

得了俞辰的许可，邵虞的心情终于由阴转晴，但他还是别别扭扭地道：“知——道——了——上次喊你去你不是有事嘛……”

俞辰轻笑，抬手在邵虞毛茸茸的脑袋上揉了揉。“下次不会了，我一定会抽时间陪你去的。”“好吧。”邵虞勉为其难地点点头，算是表示自己被俞辰哄好了。“起来吃点东西吧，我给你做了一点醒酒的汤。”

俞辰不提起，邵虞还没感觉到自己的头有些痛，一看就是宿醉之后的结果。而且更要命的是，他的胃在经历了昨天晚上红酒和啤酒的“洗礼”之后，凉得很，还在闷闷地疼痛。

“嘶……”邵虞还没坐起来，便又被一阵胃痛给按了下去。他睡了将近一天，整整一天都没有进食，再加上昨晚酒精的刺激，邵虞感觉好像有什么尖锐的东西在里面绞着。

正疼着，一双温热的手覆在了疼痛处，又有规律地在上面揉着。俞辰心疼地看着邵虞，心道自己最怕的事情还是发生了。“说了让你注意自己的身体，少喝点酒也就能少受点罪。”邵虞现在知道俞辰都是为自己好，胃里正疼着，他只好点了点头，没有接话。

“喝点粥垫垫。”不多会儿，按摩结束后，俞辰端来了一碗粥，他吹了吹，递到邵虞嘴边。“你呀，我这段时间好容易给你养好了一点。”末了，俞辰见到邵虞没有反驳自己的意思，便道：“这两天别想碰辛辣生冷的东西了。”邵虞心里哀嚎一声，他本来还行张嘴说自己不愿意，但俞辰一口清粥给喂下去，邵虞也就把话一起咽下去了。

正在两人这边“温存”之际，邵虞的脑海里突然响起了系统的声音。“咳咳，无意打扰，本系统出现是为了告诉你，之前宿主购买的‘一发入魂’‘假戏真做’‘以假乱真’等属性已经佩戴成功，‘以假乱真’已经生效，第一阶段有效期7天，希望宿主合理利用相关属性，早日攻略成功。”

什么以假乱真生效了？什么第一阶段？邵虞满脑子问号。等他这边终于回忆起之前自己确实买过这三个属性，想要找系统问清楚作用和表现的时候，系统这厮却怎么喊都不回应了。“系统——”邵虞又试了几次，愤愤地想，等下次系统自己出来，他一定要让系统知道自己的“厉害”。

“哼！不就是几个属性嘛！你不给我讲，我就自己摸索！”邵虞心想，这几个属性的名字应该都是字面意思，只要弄明白它们到底指的哪方面就行了。而且这三个似乎是以“一发入魂”属性为基础的，他只要先搞明白这个就好了嘛。

不过，这个……是他想的那个吗？邵虞不知道想到了什么，一下子他的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他赶紧甩甩头，把试图这个想法忘掉。“小鱼？”俞辰向他投来一个询问的眼神，邵虞赶紧把脑中的想法放下，又拉着俞辰腻了一会儿。

至于那个想法和这三个属性，咳咳，邵虞觉得自己现在这么高兴，实在是不应该想一些乱七八糟的事情。


	4. 4

只是让人没想到的是，邵虞的生活很快就被这些“乱七八糟”的事情占据了。不知道怎么回事，自那天系统的通知之后，邵虞的身体似乎进入了“倦怠期”，他本人也成天睡不醒。尽管每天都能保持十几个小时的睡眠，但邵虞却总觉得疲累不已。

“好困啊……”伸了个懒腰，邵虞抬头瞥了一眼时间。“已经四点了吗……”他不情不愿地起床。“我怎么睡了这么长时间啊……哈……”说着，他又打了个哈欠。

“叮！”

谁啊。邵虞打开手机，皱着眉头看着查夏发来的消息。“嘁，他郑谭的局跟我有什么关系！”邵虞“嗤”了一声，正要回复他说自己不去，便看到父亲的秘书打来了电话。

对于原身的这个父亲，在邵虞的记忆里，他似乎并不太喜欢这个父亲，每次见面的时候都会闹得十分不愉快。但是鉴于他是自己目前的主要“收入来源”，邵虞还是不情愿地接了电话。

“喂，老头找我有事？”邵虞尽量模仿原身说话的语气。“小少爷，邵总说今天晚上要带您参加郑家的宴会，6点的时候这边会派司机去接您。”秘书的话传了过来，邵虞也不好为难人家打工人，便只好应下了。

“郑家的晚宴？不就是夏夏刚才说的那个吗？”邵虞回过神来想。也不知道怎么，他最近做什么事情都反应慢上半拍，不过他也不太在乎就是了。“宴会……啊好烦……”在来到这个世界之前，邵虞曾经做过一个任务，主角经常出没于各个宴会派对里，搞得他自己追得也很辛苦。自那之后，邵虞就很讨厌再参加这种无聊的场合了。

罢了，好歹也是人家“衣食父母”的要求，邵虞忍了。“俞辰也会参加的吧，到时候应该也不会太无聊。”自我安慰完，邵虞便打开衣柜，开始为参加宴会做各种准备。

“啊……衣服小了……”扣扣子的时候，邵虞猛得发现，原本合身的衬衫竟然有些紧绷了起来。他照了照镜子，不敢相信地提了提裤腰带，发觉好像就连西裤的腰围都不合适了起来。“不是吧，原来谈恋爱会长肉是真的，那之前是怎么回事呢？”邵虞一下子又想到自己当初追司浩潇追得十分艰辛的样子，越发觉得和俞辰在一起是正确的决定。

“减减肥就好了……”拍了拍自己的肚子，邵虞对腹部柔软的手感有了一瞬间的怀疑，不过时间紧迫，他也没有多想。

秘书派的司机很快就到了，只是邵虞却并没有马上来到宴会，而先被带着做了一个造型，等到造型结束，甚至还有人专门给他化了个淡妆。“这都是邵总的要求。”秘书如是说。行吧，邵虞看着镜子里面换了一个人一样的自己，第一次和原身打成了共识——邵老头真是个讨厌鬼。

“邵哥。”

邵虞来到宴会现场的时候，宴会还没有正式开始。他可不愿意陪老头去见一堆无聊的人，一来到这边就找借口溜走了。在正厅的背后的花园里，邵虞也没想到他第一个见到的会是查夏。“邵哥，我听说郑家想正式把集团交给郑谭了，这次宴会就是为了公开这件事情。”查夏忍不住八卦着。

“是吗？”邵虞对这种事情不算关心，反正他上面还有一个哥哥和一个姐姐，继承的事情说什么也轮不到他头上，他只需要安心地做他的“米虫”就行。他倒是觉得郑谭此人十分不简单，能在五个兄弟姐妹中冲出重围，成为郑家钦定的继承人，一定是个厉害人物。

“郑谭还想着事情结束之后请咱们圈里的公子哥儿们聚一聚的，这不是邵哥不想去，我就给拒绝了嘛。”查夏叽叽喳喳了一会儿，并没有在意邵虞的心不在焉。“你看到俞辰了吗？”邵虞在人群中找了半天都没看到，便小声问着查夏。

“啊，没有啊，可能在咱们后面来的吧，要不咱去正厅里找找？”邵虞点点头，和查夏一起来到正厅。两人找了个角落里坐下，查夏找服务生要了两瓶酒，正想递给邵虞的时候，却被邵虞拒绝了。“不是吧，邵哥，你什么时候戒酒了？”邵虞忍下刚才闻到酒精味的一瞬间的反胃，道：“最近吧，胃不太好，就戒了。”

查夏点点头：“早就该戒了，之前邵哥你喝得太凶了，我们都不敢劝你。还是有人管着好啊……”他说完，朝邵虞挤了挤眼睛，“男朋友的力量就是大啊！”邵虞试图用眼神杀死他，但查夏有恃无恐。这边正聊着，邵虞往门口瞥了一眼，正好看到俞辰和其他俞家人走了进来。“不和你吵了。”他起身朝俞辰走去，不管查夏在后面耸了耸肩，做的鬼脸。

“小鱼。”见邵虞走过来，俞辰的眼睛明显亮了一下，他揽过邵虞，把他拉到了自家长辈身边，介绍着邵虞。

“小邵啊，我早就听辰辰说过你，长得真是漂亮。”一旁的俞夫人笑着，其他俞家人也都把邵虞夸了一通。虽然被人称作“漂亮”，但邵虞还知道这是什么场合，只是扯了扯嘴角，朝俞辰投去一个求救的目光。“咳咳，我先带着小鱼去了。”俞辰忍着笑说，接着便把邵虞拉走了。

“好笑吗！”邵虞咬着牙齿，威胁着俞辰。尽管知道邵虞并不会把自己怎么样，俞辰还是马上认错。“没有没有，我们小鱼怎么会漂亮呢！明明最精致……啊不是，英俊了。”

“嗯。”邵虞这才满意地“放过”俞辰。俞辰瞥了邵虞一眼，发觉也许是做完造型的缘故，邵虞还真的配得上“漂亮”这个形容词，整个人看起来乖巧精致，不过他可不会再说了，万一把小鱼“点着了”，那可就得不偿失了。


	5. 5

到底是一场宴会，邵虞终究还是没有躲得过劝酒的人。和邵老头一起在会场上转了一圈之后，邵虞便借口出去透气，总算是摆脱了那些人。天知道，他刚才在角落里和俞辰待得好好的，两人正你侬我侬的时候，偏巧被邵老头给看到了，于是也就有了之后的被迫社交等等。

“呼……”邵虞走出了大厅，呼吸着花园里的新鲜空气，感觉到了前所未有的放松。果然他还是讨厌这种场合的。“嘶……”邵虞摸了摸自己的胃部，刚才好像那里抽了一下，他快步走回大厅里，在桌子上匆匆拿了几块蛋糕了事。

咽下了几块腻乎乎的小蛋糕，尽管胃里还是有些不舒服，但却不再抽痛了。邵虞长舒了一口气。没走几步，他便被查夏给喊住了。

“邵哥，我可算找到你了，咱哥儿几个找了个小包间，正喊着你去聚一聚呢。”查夏把邵虞带到了一间小包房里。出乎他意料的是，邵虞竟然在包间里看到了司浩潇的身影。

“你也在？”

“你怎么来了？”

两人异口同声地说道，接着，他们好像都意识到了什么，都闭上嘴，把头也撇到了一边。

“夏夏，你喊我来这里干什么啊。”邵虞看了一眼查夏，埋怨道，不过却并没有想要离开的意思了，他找了个地方坐了下来。“冤枉啊邵哥，我来之前他还不在的。”查夏见邵虞坐下了，赶紧也坐在一旁，小声道。

邵虞又看了他一眼，见查夏也很惊讶于司浩潇的到来，便也没再计较。在就在呗，还能拿他怎么样呢？反正都已经是前男友了。邵虞乐观地想着。

查夏也怕邵虞再误会什么，就悄悄说了把他喊来的目的。“那个什么，邵哥，这不是郑家的晚宴吗，之前郑谭就一直想要认识认识你，这个包间也是他给专门开的。”见邵虞似乎要动怒，查夏赶紧道：“邵哥，你别这么看着我，我之前可是拒绝过郑谭一次了，这一次人家又求到我头上，我……再拒绝不是给他面子吗？”见邵虞面色有所松动，他紧接着道：“好歹人家也是郑氏的正经继承人了。邵哥，多交一个朋友没坏处吧。”

邵虞“嗤”了一声，心道多半是姓郑的这家伙不知道许了查夏什么好处。然后他就看到查夏口袋里鼓起的一个钥匙形状的东西，心下了然。哦豁，他记得查夏这小子之前眼馋一辆超跑，闹了他爸许久都没给买，估计郑谭就是用这个东西“贿赂”他喊上自己的。

“邵哥，我下次不会了……”查夏还在一旁和邵虞买惨，邵虞也无意再和好友计较。不就是认识一个人吗，邵虞觉得也没有什么大事。只是为什么司浩潇这家伙也在这里……

邵虞偷偷瞥了一眼司浩潇，却没想到那人也在看自己，吓得他马上转过头，动作幅度有点大了，闹得查夏一脸不解地看着自己。“没事，见吧。”邵虞道。

可能是刚才空腹喝了些酒，几块蛋糕又有点油腻的缘故，邵虞已经感觉到这具身体开始有些受不了了。他的后背上出了汗，胃里也翻江倒海，但作为一个经历过许多小世界的男人，邵虞丝毫不慌，而且还想要再“加点码”。

“系统。”邵虞在脑海中呼唤着。“宿主，有什么吩咐。”邵虞此时也不管系统多天的无故失踪了，他向来是个爱玩的人，现在满足自己的玩乐之欲才是最重要的。“调到胃痛二级。”系统照做了。没一会儿，邵虞满意地感觉到胃部的不适感更加明显，而且还伴随着阵阵恶心。

三人在包间里等了不到一刻钟，郑谭就来了。这人明显是为了今天的晚宴精心打扮了一番的，邵虞可以看到，单是从外表来看，这人还挺像一回事儿。“郑谭，久仰大名。”“邵虞，久仰。”不知道怎么回事，和郑谭握手的时候，邵虞总觉得自己浑身好像被电流点电了一下一样。他皱了皱眉头，暂时按下了心中的疑问。

从包间里出来时，邵虞惊讶地发现查夏竟然和自己说他想单独和郑谭待一会儿，倒是司浩潇见他出来，和邵虞前后脚出了门。

“有什么事就说吧，我看着你跟着我一路了。”邵虞在转过几个走廊之后，见身后还有司浩潇，便转过头去，抱着手臂，皱着眉头道。“你……你以前不是这样的……”司浩潇没想到昔日恋人今日竟然会这样对待自己，不由有些受伤。

“嗤！我们两个已经分手了，你还想我怎么对你？像以前一样？你是我谁啊？”好歹自己一开始进这个世界的时候也是真心实意想要追到司浩潇的，不单单是因为系统的任务，而且司浩潇这个人也完全长在了邵虞的审美上，现在可是自己被甩了，邵虞不觉得自己应该给他什么好脸色看。

“我……”见司浩潇被自己的话噎住，半天“我”不出来什么，邵虞转身就要走，但却被身后的人猛得拉住。邵虞完全没有防备，就被司浩潇直接拽进了怀里。“你放开我！”邵虞挣扎半天，但奈何司浩潇的力气太大，他一时竟然无法挣脱。

见自己反正走不了，邵虞反而冷静下来，不再挣扎了。司浩潇见状，还有点遗憾，不过他很快就收起了这点情绪，手上的劲儿也松了些。他的确是有正事要和邵虞讲。

“邵虞，郑谭这个人很古怪，你以后远着他点。”邵虞原本以为他有什么正经事，一听这个，他心里“哼”了一声，不过也没再动。“他不知道用了什么手段拿到的那个位置，郑家的其他子女是突然宣布放弃的。这个我会再查，你不用担心。郑谭这次好找你估计是为了借助你父母那边的势力，所以你只要不和别再他正面接触就行。”

见邵虞在他说话的时候一直乖乖的，司浩潇心里好受了不少。“我凭什么听你的！”见身后的人放松了警惕，邵虞趁他不备，跑到了一边。“我和谁交朋友是我的事，你管我干嘛！”邵虞撂下这一句，就马上快步走开了，留下司浩潇在原地怅然若失。

来到一个拐角，邵虞冷静地从自己的西装里面找出了一个小方块。他看着这个东西，冷冷地笑了笑，接着就把它扔到了地上，用脚碾了个稀碎。

司浩潇的话他是再也不想听了，他也受够了那些没有自己想法的生活。不过郑谭这个人确实不简单，自己再和他接触的时候可一定要小心才行。邵虞看着地上的东西，心道连给自己安窃听器的手段都用上了，郑谭这人可真够阴险的。

不过所谓“兵来将挡，水来土掩”，自己可有系统在手，又怎么会被区区一个npc吓到。邵虞有看了一眼地上的窃听器尸体，昂首走入了宴会。


	6. 6

邵虞无意和宴会上的那些人交流，所以他推拒了所有人的邀请。会上还有不少姑娘在，不过鉴于邵虞在圈里的名声，她们都只是在旁边看着，并没有上前。偶尔有几个姑娘在一旁偷偷看着邵虞，小声说着什么，之后便发出一声哄笑，最后也不了了之。邵虞不在乎这些，他也来到了舞池一旁，点了一杯橙汁，有一搭没一搭地喝着。

他在想着之前司浩潇的举动。刚才从那人的神情上看，似乎对自己还有一些留恋之意，难道这人还存了和自己复合的心思？邵虞轻轻叹了口气。明明是他一开始先提出分手的，现在又做出这幅样子给谁看！

没错，邵虞对自己和司浩潇的那一段关系一直耿耿于怀。好歹也算是他真情实感追过的人，但他自己最后却落得个分手的下场，还被人diss打扮，任谁都会有些意难平。

但若说现在司浩潇再反过来追自己的话，邵虞认真地想着这种可能，无数场景从他脑海里闪过，但他最后还是低下了头，眼睛看着地面，把这个想法掐掉了。

有些事情，终究是回不去了。

“宿主。”

邵虞被脑海里突然传来的系统的声音给吓了一跳，他一个激灵，然后又下意识地看向身边的其他人，见他们没有发觉自己一瞬间的异常，这才和系统说话。

“怎么了？你知不知道自己这样很吓人！要是我ooc了怎么办！”邵虞抱怨了两句，又问系统突然出现有什么事。

系统的声音顿了顿，不知怎的，邵虞竟然从它的声音中听出了一些愧疚感。“宿主……应主系统要求，我们分系统内部前些天进行了改革，所以有些规则可能发生了变化。”

系统停了一下，见邵虞没反应，继续道：“根据更新后的攻略规则，宿主需要将两位主角的好感度同时刷到100%方可以进入下一个世界。”

说完，不待邵虞反应，便又噼里啪啦道：“为弥补宿主损失，本系统特免费赠送好感度观察装置，三二一，佩戴成功，祝宿主成功。系统233竭诚为您服务。”

在系统说话的时候，邵虞一开始还没当回事，但就在系统说完最新规则之后，他马上炸了。也多亏系统了解他，马上发放了相应的补偿，才没叫邵虞马上点燃。

等他完全消化了系统的话之后，心下嗤笑了一声。“打一棒再给一颗甜枣么？系统，可真有你的！”若不是系统没有本体，邵虞恨不得把它揪起来狠狠地教训一下。

不过这个好感度观察装置倒是有些意思，邵虞很快就把注意力放在这个新新事物上了。先前系统没有经过他同意，便将这装置装在了他的身上，倒是方便了邵虞进一步研究它。

邵虞抬起头，将目光放在舞池以及周围的人身上。从他的角度看去，这些人，不论是熟悉的还是不熟悉的，他们和平常的表现并没有任何不同，只不过就在他们的头顶上，多了两行字。一行是绿色的，代表好感度，一行是红色的，邵虞猜测应该是好感度的对立面，也就是对立值。

每个人头上都有这两个红条和绿条，邵虞随便看了几个，发觉都是绿条较长，红条短一些，但也有。

原来我人缘还不错啊。邵虞一时间竟然不知道是该高兴还是生气了。“同时将两个主角的好感度刷到100吗？”邵虞看向远处正在和人交流的俞辰，好像察觉到了邵虞的视线，俞辰转头，回给邵虞一个微笑，也让邵虞看清楚了他头上的红条绿条。

“好感度75……恶意值5……还行。”话是这么说，邵虞对俞辰的好感度还是有些惊讶。他原本以为怎么说也要在85以上，但是现在却离80还有5分的距离。

“看来我还要再加把劲儿啊……不知道司浩潇的好感度是多少呢？”邵虞把目光在宴会上转了一圈，也没找到司浩潇的身影，他只好先把查看司浩潇好感度的计划搁置了。

“俞总，不知能否请小俞公子和小女跳一支舞呢？小女可是仰慕小俞公子已久啊！”

“这……”

邵虞一个人在舞池附近自在得很，还能研究一下新的到的装置，不过俞辰这边的谈话就不太妙了。正在和俞父俞母聊了半天的老总也许是从刚才的开场舞那里得了灵感，竟突然提出想让俞辰和他女儿跳舞的事情。俞父俞母自然知道俞辰和邵虞两人的关系，而且两人的事情在圈里不是什么秘密了，现在这位老总的请求难以不让任多想。

俞父不愿意得罪这位老总，他把目光转向俞辰，示意让他自己决定。俞辰看了一眼一旁满脸含春的小姑娘，她约摸十七八岁光景，一见到俞辰看她，便真的羞红了脸，直往父亲背后躲。

俞父一看小姑娘这样，心下便忍不住叹了口气，他何尝不知道俞辰和邵虞的感情，只怕这回是一定会让小姑娘伤心了。

果然，俞辰低下头，温柔地拒绝了小姑娘。“不好意思，我已经有爱人了。你这么漂亮，以后也一定会找到你的那一位的。”说着，俞辰好像想起了什么，眼前闪过几个画面，弯了弯眼角。

小姑娘好像还有些不死心，从她父亲的背后探出头开：“是谁是谁！为什么好男人都名草有主了啊……”说罢，眼睛亮晶晶地看着俞辰，好像不指给她看就不相信一样。

“他啊，在那里呢。”俞辰抬头，为她指了一个方向，正是邵虞。这人正在吧台旁边端着一杯橙汁，眼神发飘，不知道在想什么呢。俞辰笑了笑，和这边的人说了一声“失陪”，便径直走向了邵虞。

“这位英俊的王子，不知能否赏脸，和在下共舞一曲？”邵虞这才看到，不知什么时候，原本在远处聊天的俞辰走到了自己身边，十分绅士地伸出一只手，正在邀请自己跳舞。邵虞没有拒绝的道理，他挑了挑眉，把橙汁放到一边，便搭上俞辰的手，和他走进了舞池。


	7. 7

“你跳女步吗？”

“你跳女步？”

舞池中央的邵虞和俞辰望着对方，同时说道。听到彼此的话，两人对视了一眼。空中传来“噼里啪啦”的声音，好像有导线在两人之间引燃了一般。邵虞扬了扬头，表示自己不会认输，俞辰笑了笑，但眼神里却写着坚毅。

“各凭本事吧。”邵虞话音落下，他一手握着俞辰的手，另一手搭在他腰间。此时，音乐响起，舞会正式开始。

周遭的一切都好像安静了下来，只有悠扬的舞曲在耳边环绕。是《一步之遥》，小提琴大提琴班多钮琴钢琴，四种乐器共同演奏出了这支曲子。灯光也很配合地打向了舞池，正中间的一束正好照在邵虞的脸上。众人好像第一天见到他一样，尽管舞池里还有其他人，但大家的目光都被正中间的邵俞两人吸引。

“不是吧，Academic Basic？”随着音乐，两人开始移动着步伐。邵虞缓慢地移动着，接着一个上步，他轻轻地趴在俞辰耳边，挑衅似的说道。

俞辰似乎早就料到了邵虞的话，他挑挑眉，不慌不忙：“总要循序渐进，不是吗，小鱼儿？”他特意咬住最后一个字，尾音微微上调，带着些许狠厉的诱惑，好像要把这条“鱼”吃进肚里一样。

八步对邵虞而言简直是小儿科的东西，他游刃有余，眼下见到俞辰这般，也丝毫不慌。紧接着，乐曲进入了第一个拐点，钢琴浑厚的低音和小提琴急促的高音交织在一起，伴随着班多钮琴的悠长和大提琴的婉转，乐曲终于进入了第一个小高潮。

“Repentant？看我的。”感受到舞伴为了躲避而改变了方向，邵虞感受着越发激烈的舞曲，用腿轻轻地抚摸着舞伴的大腿，几乎要把他整个人勾在俞辰身上。他抬头，望进俞辰的眼睛，紧接着，还没反应过来，就被舞伴给抬了起来，挂在了俞辰的脖子上。两人随着舞曲，转了一圈。

被俞辰放下来的时候，邵虞感觉自己的心脏“怦怦”直跳，但也就在这个时候，他才真正打起精神来，准备要全力应对俞辰的各种招数了。

“Caresses？这个怎么样？”看到邵虞再次回到地面时的样子，俞辰弯了弯眼角。乐曲又进入了短暂的和缓片段，也给了舞者们片刻休息的时间。

邵虞撇了撇嘴，想要直视俞辰，但却生气地发现自己竟然要比他矮一厘米。一定是这人穿了增高鞋！他以前怎么没有发现俞辰比自己高的！“你就等着跳女步吧！”他咬牙道。

邵虞出脚虚击一下，膝盖并拢，一个甩腿亮相，正好踩准了班多钮琴的低音。接着，他选择了经典但又不会过时的“Bicycle”，趁着俞辰没从自己刚才的亮相中反应过来，用脚引带俞辰的脚在空中垂直平面里划圈，好像踩单车一样。

俞辰的好胜心也完全被邵虞给带了起来，他虽然刚才“被迫”出了女步，但接下来谁胜谁负还不一定呢。

“Chain？”感受着俞辰的动作，邵虞有些不确定地喃喃着，但脚下的步子却完全没有放松。“锁链，来吗？”“来！”

两人打成了一致。锁链步是一类具有很高技巧性和戏剧性的舞步组合，邵虞虽然会，但却没想过要在这种宴会上展示。只是既然俞辰想要比的话，那自己就奉陪好了，邵虞心想。

在场的众人看着俞邵两人跟着舞曲，快速地向左或者向右旋转着穿越舞池，同时轮流做着虚击。两人的动作十分熟练，移动速度也很快，但却能精准地避免碰到舞池里的其他人。其实已经有不少人从舞池里出来了，外面观看着里面两人的同时，也为他们让出了不少空间。

“Spoon？”俞辰感觉到自己的脚被拖了起来，他就知道是邵虞做的了。邵虞勾了勾嘴角，用脚猛得一舀，便完成了这个动作。舞池外的众人只觉得俞辰的小腿好像飞了起来。

“邵总，您儿子跳得真好。”

“他啊，净会这些东西。”面对旁人的夸奖，邵总嘴上虽然没说什么，但心里却骄傲极了。他点点头，一副很满意的样子。

在俞辰的注视下，邵虞眼里闪过狡黠的光。他放松自己的膝盖，迅速地用膝盖内侧接触俞辰的腿并勾住，然后放开。俞辰无奈地看了邵虞一眼，他就知道这人，现下只能自己先认输了。

“我认输好吧，我跳女步，我跳女步。”听到俞辰的话，邵虞得意地笑了。在接下来的时间里，两人又连跳了两曲，当然，邵虞跳男步，俞辰则跳女步。

直到两曲结束，邵俞二人从舞池里出来，众人都还沉浸在两人刚才的舞步中，久久不能回神。

“我赢了。”尽管气喘吁吁，但邵虞却十分兴奋。“嗯，你赢了。”俞辰和邵虞靠在一起，他低下头，也十分兴奋。而且他感觉这股兴奋似乎并不会轻易散去，反而让他的心跳更快，整个人都要烧起来了一样。

“好感度加10。”邵虞脑海里响起了系统的声音，他却无意再去理它。和俞辰一样，他的心脏也剧烈地跳着，嘴里好像吃了跳跳糖，爆裂的感觉从嘴里炸开。

这感觉，是甜的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有一些探戈的术语，我尽量解释清楚了，如果大家有兴趣的话可以去看电影《闻香识女人》，我的探戈入门作，入股不亏！


	8. 8

“第一阶段结束，第二阶段开始，请宿主再接再厉。”系统毫无感情的声音从邵虞的脑海里传来，邵虞懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠。

“起床了！”他趴在身边人的耳朵旁，小声说着。看到俞辰在睡梦中皱了皱眉，他忽然起了玩心，蹭了蹭俞辰的脸颊，成功地把人叫醒了。当然，他自己也被刚刚起床还有些起床气的俞辰给锢进了怀里，挣扎了好一会儿才出来。

“小鱼你又闹我。”俞辰睁眼，敲了敲邵虞的脑袋。见到自家男朋友好像有点生气，邵虞赶忙嬉皮笑脸地凑到俞辰身边，趁人不注意，在他脸上呷了一口，便笑着逃开了。俞辰擦了一把脸上的口水，有些无奈地看着俞辰的背影。

明明宴会已经过去了两天，但对邵虞来说，却还好像是昨天似的。那天宴会上邵俞两人的一舞当即就让二人成了圈里的“红人”，小辈中无一人不佩服，长辈们也赞不绝口。

邵虞对此得意不已——他还是有点东西能拿得出手的，看吧，他也没有邵老头说的那样不争气。之后还有不少人找到他来讨教探戈，邵虞才不想搭理他们呢，不过是看着自己在宴会上出了些风头，想要过来巴结自己，并不是真心想要和自己讨教或者结交，他都一一回绝了。

而且，相比那天的舞会，他更在意郑谭偷偷在自己身上安装的窃听器。邵虞一个人琢磨不明白郑谭为什么会找上自己，事实上，他现在已经有些后悔那天他直接毁掉窃听器的莽撞行为了。之后他又托朋友查了查郑谭此人，除了得到一些让他再次感叹郑谭真是个狠角色的信息之外，这人好像把自己伪装得很好，邵虞没再得到什么有用的信息。

“唉……”吃饭的时候，邵虞忍不住分心去想郑谭的事情，叹了一口气。一旁的俞辰注意到了，揉了揉他的脑袋。“叹什么气呢？”邵虞不确定自己是不是该和俞辰说这件事，他害怕把俞辰也卷进来，便只好摇摇头，决定先瞒着他。“有什么事就和我打电话。”走之前，俞辰这样嘱咐他。

等俞辰出门，邵虞终于后知后觉地反应过来系统早上说的话。好像是什么第一阶段结束了，第二阶段开始了？邵虞不太确定这指什么，不过一通电话打来，接完电话的邵虞也没心情再去想系统的话了。

“司浩潇现在找我有什么用，他之前明明……”挂断电话，邵虞在心里默默吐槽着。他面上的表情有一些不耐烦，但仔细看去，竟然有一些隐隐的期待。思考再三，他还是决定出门去见司浩潇，他倒要看看，这人屡次找自己到底是要做什么！

出门前，邵虞看了看镜中的自己。他盯了一会，突然伸手拍了拍自己的脸颊。“邵虞你清醒一点，司浩潇这个混蛋找你一定不会是什么好事，你可千万不能被他的脸给再骗了！”一想到自己之前竟然因为相中人家的脸蛋而苦苦追了三个多月，追到手之后不到两个月就被甩掉的经历，邵虞现在牙根就痒痒得很。他一遍一遍告诉自己，他绝对不能再被司浩潇给牵着鼻子走了，何况他已经有了俞辰，司浩潇这个混蛋当然就要靠边站了。

“宿主，容许我提醒你一下，这个世界的两个男主都需要被攻略。”系统无意间窥探到邵虞的心思，为了确保自己的宿主完成任务，它开口提醒着。“知道！但他只会是任务。对，是任务。”邵虞在心中默念着自己的目的，不知道是说给系统听的，还是说给自己听的。

司浩潇定的地方是一家咖啡厅，而且不知道是不是故意的，竟然就是他们在一起时常去的那一家。邵虞心里有点膈应，甚至想起之前两人在咖啡厅里约会的事情就有点恶心，但好奇心占了上风，他还是去了。

“邵虞。”邵虞一进包厢，就被迎头抱住了。他挣扎着退到门口，警惕地看着眼前的司浩潇。见他这样，司浩潇有些失望，不过他很快调整好情绪，请邵虞坐下。“你要保证，保证不会再对我做什么了！”两次了，每次都是这人突然把自己抱在怀里，这让邵虞不得不提高警惕。“好，好。”得了司浩潇的保证，邵虞这才慢慢地挪到座位上。

“还要点什么？我给你点了红丝绒和拿铁。我记得你喜欢这些。”一坐下，司浩潇就说道。邵虞听到自己喜欢的食物，心情好了不少，他想着，既然司浩潇的态度好了，那自己大人有大量，就先饶过他一把。餐很快就上了，吃着东西，邵虞点点头，示意司浩潇可以说明把自己喊过来的原因了。

司浩潇终于进入了状态，表明自己今天把邵虞喊来正是因为郑谭的事情。“邵虞，我知道你正在查郑谭，这是我的手下查到的一些信息。”说着，就把手边的一摞资料递给了邵虞。

“嗯？你怎么知道我在查这个？你这么好心？”邵虞接过资料，狐疑地看了一眼对面的人。他匆匆吃了一口小蛋糕，准备看看这个资料。对于司浩潇知道自己在查郑谭的事情，邵虞丝毫不觉得奇怪，相反，要是他装作不知道自己在干什么，反而不像司浩潇的风格了。邵虞设想了一下司浩潇明知故问的样子，只感到一阵恶寒。

“邵虞。”正在邵虞看得投入的时候，他突然听到司浩潇叫了自己一声。他奇怪地抬头，却见到司浩潇把手伸向自己的脸。他赶忙一躲，却没能躲开。“你干什么？不是说好了不许做其他的事情？”

见他的样子，司浩潇有些无奈道：“你脸上刚才蹭上了蛋糕，我帮你擦掉而已。”真的吗？邵虞不太相信，不过他急于看资料，只是胡乱在脸上擦了擦，瞪了司浩潇一眼，便继续看资料了。

司浩然不愧是他们这一辈人中的翘楚，邵虞花好大力气才托人查到的信息，竟然都在这份资料里面，而且里面还有很多他没有查到的东西。

“一共谈过八个男朋友？这种事情也能查到！”邵虞看到这里，忍不住惊呼出声。“不行，我得提醒夏夏一下。”邵虞马上想到了查夏，那天这人的样子，明明就是看上了郑谭。他正要掏出手机和查夏打电话，手却被司浩潇给按住了。

“你干什么？”邵虞抽回手，气鼓鼓地看着司浩潇。“也不知道夏夏和他发展到什么程度了，要是深了可就麻烦了。”司浩潇看到邵虞心急的样子，笑了笑，道：“你放心，我找人盯住他们了，有什么情况我会告诉你的。”

“可是夏夏要是受伤了怎么办……”邵虞还是有些担心。查夏是谁他再清楚不过了，感情生活一片空白，别说谈恋爱了，就连暗恋也从来没有过。而郑谭，一个换了八个男友的人，说是大众情人也丝毫不为过，邵虞实在担心查夏没办法招架住。

“邵虞，你不可能帮查夏一辈子，更何况是感情方面的事情。做朋友的也只能帮人把把关，何况这次的确是郑谭藏得深了。这次让他吃些苦头也好，让他以后可以擦亮眼睛，不再容易受骗。”司浩潇一番话说得极其顺当，就连邵虞自己都被绕了进去。末了，等他说完，邵虞也被他说服了。他有些诧异地看着司浩潇，似乎不敢相信自己能见识到他的这般心思。


End file.
